


to us, to the future, to the world

by freyjawriter24



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale celebrate the New Year surrounded by friends, and finally get around to something they'd been thinking about for far too long.***A fill of multiple New Year prompts, and a fic that takes place over only ten seconds.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	to us, to the future, to the world

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Millie from Fanfiction Writers United for these prompts, and to Cassie for sharing them. I think I managed to get them all in!
> 
>   1. Your characters host a New Years Eve party.
>   2. A character makes a drunken confession just before midnight.
>   3. Your OTP have their first kiss at midnight.
>   4. Your OTP spend New Years Eve together.
>   5. Your character makes New Years Resolutions.
>   6. Write a scene that takes place over 10 seconds.
> 


**TEN**

Crowley stared, open-mouthed, at the angel before him. Aziraphale’s words from mere seconds ago were ricocheting nonsensically around the inside of his skull, too fast to catch hold of and understand. Words like _you_ and _us_ and _together_ and _hope_ and _love_.

**NINE**

Somehow, all around them, the world was continuing to turn. The current eclectic selection of humans they’d collected as friends was bustling around them, trying to find a good position on the roof of the bookshop from which to watch the fireworks.

There was Anathema, laughing, and Newt, looking ecstatic at having made her laugh – the two of them with arms around one another, looking so close and comfortable and casual, with their whole lives full of free will ahead of them. What a thought.

There was Tracy, merrily elbowing Shadwell in the side to try and inspire some participation in him. She was grinning, cocktail in hand, and entirely unaware of the bombshell that had just been dropped two metres away.

There were the kids, even more blissfully ignorant, chanting like satanic nuns at the night sky. Bunch of unruly pre-teens that they were, they were crowded up against the recently-miracled safety rail at the edge of the roof, waiting excitedly for the show to start.

There were yet more of them: the owners from the other bookshop next door; the chef from Aziraphale’s favourite sushi restaurant, and his partners; the old dear from the floor below Crowley’s flat, who’d taken in so many of his Fallen saplings; the couple who the demon had met at the Bentley show and had somehow ended up staying in contact with. Everyone the two celestials cared about. Everyone.

And none of them had overhead what had just happened.

**EIGHT**

Aziraphale was swaying slightly on his feet, a soft smile on his face. That gentle, kind, angelic face. He also apparently had no clue what he'd just said. Or at least, he hadn’t realised its impact yet.

**SEVEN**

Crowley swallowed. Opened his mouth to speak. Closed it again.

**SIX**

What could he even say to that? How could he ever hope to cram six thousand years’ worth of unspoken feeling into something as transient and immaterial as _words_? How could he even begin to explain the depth of his feeling? Or the complications involved in experiencing it in this incorporated form? How could he ever hope to show Aziraphale how much he cared?

It was impossible.

**FIVE**

Belatedly, the angel seemed to realise what he’d done. His perfect blue eyes widened in delayed shock, his cheeks went pink, and his features cycled rapidly through a series of complicated, painful-looking emotions.

Aziraphale swallowed, and Crowley _felt_ it – he knew exactly that emotion, would have been able to spot it anywhere. He practically _heard_ the tension in the angel’s throat, though he hadn’t said a word since, and the party around them was too loud to hear something so absurdly, intimately small anyway.

**FOUR**

There was too much to think about, too many ideas and realisations happening at once.

For one thing, Aziraphale loved him.

Love. It was such a simple word, yet it encapsulated so much. And it was – well, it was clear in which sense Aziraphale meant it here, and yet it could mean so many other things too. _So_ many things. So many _possibilities_.

How was a demon meant to cope with that?

For another thing – and this had been obvious for some time now – Crowley loved him back.

And what on Earth was he supposed to do with that knowledge? He’d spent so long _hiding_ it, burying it deep and not daring to let it show for more than a second at a time, lest it be seen. But now... now it didn’t matter any more.

That was the third thing: they could be together.

Heaven, Hell, and all their denizens put together couldn’t tear them apart now. They’d literally gone to the end of the world for one another, and walked though Hell, through fire for each other. They were unstoppable together, unbreakable. And there was no reason for them to part now, ever again.

Fuck, there was too much to think about here. Had he slowed time down by accident? Crowley’s mind was fizzing at a hundred miles a minute, paying no mind to the bubbles of another nature flowing through his system. And still, there Aziraphale was, right in front of him, under that same influence, held in this little champagne bubble of time.

Shit. He should really do something about that.

**THREE**

There were traditions at this time of year, weren’t there? Things humans did, or tried to do, to make their lives better for the future. New year, new you, and all that bollocks.

You were meant to eat grapes. Or drink them. Or – wait, no, there were songs involved, weren’t there? About ancient friendships, and hope, and love. _Hope. Love. Together._

Why had his mind gone there? Oh, yes – traditions. New Year traditions. You were meant to make resolutions, weren’t you? To give yourself hope for the new year, to decide for yourself that from now on, things would be different, better.

Crowley could do that. He could make a resolution right now. To talk to Aziraphale, maybe. To be honest with him. To allow himself to show his feelings for a change. To... to allow himself to hope.

_Hope._

**TWO**

There were other traditions too, of course. And... yes, that’s why his brain had steered him in this direction. Pushing him towards the terrifying, almost inevitable conclusion to what Aziraphale had just said, to what Crowley had been thinking and feeling for the past few millennia.

The angel was looking nervous, verging on nauseous at Crowley’s lack of response, and he had to do _something_ to assuage his fears, and perhaps that was the clearest way of doing it? The least prone to misunderstandings – words always were such fickle things – and the quickest, and the most direct. And, most likely, the most enjoyable.

And, well, honestly, at the end of the day... fuck it.

**ONE**

He dove forward and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s, and held his breath, and prayed.

The second stretched on for eternity, and Crowley shut his eyes against its gaping presence, shut himself off from the yawning void of horror that was threatening if this was somehow wrong, if he had somehow mistaken everything, if Aziraphale didn’t really –

The angel kissed back. Firm yet gentle, careful yet fierce, and Crowley was so utterly, hopelessly _gone_.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

Neither of them cared to watch the fireworks that year. There were other kinds of explosions to attend to – and even if this one rocked their world, it was worth it to know that the ground they now stood on was firmer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope 2021 is less terrible, less eventful, and all-around better to us all than 2020 has been. Stay safe, keep hoping, and remember you are loved.


End file.
